Coming Down
by DarkestValentine
Summary: Two ex-lovers, best friends meet after two years of separation.  What's the outcome?  Short summary, crap at them honestly so whatever. Smut/Slash/Yaoi. Enjoy  Edited & added a few new bits.


Disclaimer: I own neither Supernatural or Harry Potter, if I did *evil laugh* the things I'd do to those boys.

A.N :: By the way, edited the story and added a few things just cause I can really

Quick Summary: Two friends (fuck-buddies/lovers) meet up after two years of mayhem. Ash/Harry

I sighed as I walked up the path to the bar leaving my Harley '92 motorbike in the parking lot. 'Harvelle's Roadhouse' it says on the sign above the bar, I know that its a hunters' bar and if they found out what I really am they'll shoot first and ask questions later but I just need a drink or a few and see if the owner knows of a motel close by. I walked thru the door and took a deep breath there's just something about a typical bar smell that's epic. I look around and notice that a fair amount of people are looking my way and I sigh yet again they probably thought I was a girl at first but realised I was a guy, well with shoulder length raven hair and Avada Kedavera eyes, wearing skin tight black skinny jeans and a semi tight dark green silk top, I made my way up to the bar and waited for the bar tender to be free.

"What can I get ya Hun?" the bar tender, a older women maybe mid thirties asks.

"Just a whiskey on the rocks thanks" I say my accent more profound and rough after not being used for some time.

"No problems Hun, is there anything you want from the kitchen it's closin' up in a bit?"

"Um...nah I'll be fine thanks ma'am." she smiled slightly.

"I'll be back in a sec and call me Ellen." she said walking off. I sighed yet again and slumped slightly leaning on the bar.

"Harry?" oh shit, I recognize that drawl from anywhere, I turn around slowly looking at the person standing behind me, sandy brown hair in the same mullet cut its bein since forever, pale face, red neck.

"Ash?" I say hopeful standing up straight could it be?

"Oh shit Harry!" Ash says wrapping his arms around my waist in the familiar warm hug that I only get from him wrapping my arms around his neck I say softly just so he could hear.

"Fuck I missed you Ash." I could feel him smiling against my neck he gives me a peck on the neck and says just as softly.

"I missed you too Harrykins." we just hold on to each other thinking the other could disappear at any second when we get interrupted by a throat clearing, we let go of each other me blushing slightly and Ash a grin on his face, I look up towards the bar where Ellen is smiling softly.

"You're drink dearie." I smile brightly gettin my drink off the bar.

"Thanks Ellen." Ellen smiled then walked off to help another hunter, I could feel that Ash was giving me a once over look that he used to give me at MIT whenever I wore tight clothes.

"Are you done checkin' me out yet Ash?" I ask turning to look at him, he at least had the decently to look sheepish then he leered.

"What would you say if I said no?" I think for a second then decided to play his game. I walked up to him pressing every plane of my body against his and said with my lips just a breath away from his.

"What would it take to get you to say yes?" I teased as he groaned softly at feeling every inch of me against himself.

"Stay with me?" he asks softly wrapping his arms around me when I tried to pull away keeping me tightly against him.

"I don't know if I'd be able to leave now even if I tried Ash."

"Then stay. Come back with me to my room at the back and stay with me please." Ash says softly against my neck and I shiver at the warm breath. I nod

"I'll stay Ash. As long as you're with me I'll stay." I mumble into his chest breathing in his unique scent. Ash released me from the hug but kept one arm around my waist I finished off my drink as he then leads me to the back to a door with a sign on it. 'Dr. Bad-Ass is out.' I smile softly remembering when he got that nickname.

"Mr. Bad-Ass do you think you could help me?" I ask breathlessly getting out from his arms and turning to face him. He smiles and asks softly leaning forward towering over me slightly.

"What do you need help with lovely?"

"I want you to fuck me hard and rough." I replied back leaning forward so I can press my lips to his and he presses back full force moving our lips in sync he presses me back against the door his hands on my hips and my arms wrapped around his neck my fingers in his hair, he flicks his tongue at my closed lips and nibbles on my bottom lip and I open up with a sigh, breathing threw my nose as Ash moves his tongue in and around my mouth trying to get my tongue to play with his which it easily does.

"My room now." Ash says breathlessly when we separated, I nodded not really thinking at all when Ash opens up the door and pulls me in with him. We stumble our way into his room, him closing the door behind me and pressing me against the door as he ravishes my mouth with his slipping his hands from my hips to my ass to the back of my thighs and he lifts slightly and I get the point he was trying to make by wrapping my legs round his hips grinding down onto his erection, he groans at the contact and moves his lips from mine to my neck licking, nipping, sucking, biting down on every inch he can get, moving his hands to my hips again trailing them up underneath my shirt pulling it up he removes his lips as I lift up my arms so he can remove my top and I start unbuttoning his shirt to take it off as well, we connect ours lips again as they mould together grinding against each other for more friction. "Ash take me please...I want to feel you in me." I feel him nod and he releases my lips from his moving his lips to my neck as he reaches a hand to my pants button, moving us to the bed as he goes. He lowers me onto the bed pulling my pants and boxers down as he goes. "Beautiful." I hear Ash say breathlessly, I look up at him and see that he's eyes are lingering on a few new scars that I had acquired over the last two years separated from him. "Ash, get naked and join me." I see Ash nod then he's on the bed naked, grinding his hard cock against my ass and I moan at the feel. "Lube?" I ask breathlessly, "Yea," I feel Ash get off me and I groan in disappointment but it doesn't last long as Ash is on me again, circling a wet finger around my hole as he starts nipping on my neck and pumping my cock, teasing me as he pushes his finger in lightly before pulling away, doing over and over again before he pushes his finger fully in, pushing in and out repeatedly adding another finger after a few pushes, it ached as he stretched me, scissoring his fingers before adding a third, brushing my prostate lightly as I finally lose it and practically beg.

"Ash! Fuck me please!" Ash bites my neck, leaving a mark as he removes his fingers and lathers his cock in lube; he positioned himself at my entrance and looks me in the face, "Ready?" I nod not trusting my own voice as he moves forward, just as the head of his cock past the ring, 'I think he's going to slow' I think to myself so I thrust myself onto his cock, I moan at feeling so full. "Fuck. Harry." Ash pants onto my neck, "Move Ash, I said I wanted it hard and rough. You can take me however you want after please. I need to know this is real and not just a dream." I say breathless nipping Ash's neck every now and then. I feel Ash nod and he pulls out leaving only the head of his cock in me, then pushes in hard, hitting my prostate head-on, griping my hips, most likely leaving bruises.

"God Ash...so good." I say breathlessly. "Harry. God so tight." Ash said just as breathlessly. "God Harry I don't think I'm gonna last long." Ash said after a few thrusts. "Me neither," I replied moaning at a partially hard thrust to my prostate, Ash groaned and gript my erection, stroking in time to his thrust,

"God baby… please, please." I asked, moving in time with Ash's thrust as they became more erratic. "Come for me Harry, Now." Ash practically growls out as I cum for him, feeling the tightening muscles around him Ash groaned thrusting a few more times before he came inside of me. Lying on me with his head on the crock of my neck, "I missed you Harry." Ash whispered softly. "I missed you too Ash." I replied smiling softly as I ran a hand threw his sweat matted hair, I shift slightly after a few minutes, moaning as I felt Ash harden inside of. Ash laughed softly, lifting his head to look at me he asked. "Ready for round two?" I grinned mischievously, using my strength I flipped us over, with me on top, straddling him, feeling Ash harden even more I grinned. "Now I am." I said as I leaned down to kiss Ash's parted lips softly.

Fucking all night both Ash and Harry tired themselves and fell asleep in each other arms, clinging onto each other.

I groaned as I woke up, feeling pleasantly sore knowing it wasn't a dream, I feel arms tighten around me and smile to myself as I burrow deeper into the warmth that is Ash. "Harry?" Ash asks sleepily, "Mhmm. Hey Ash." I replied moving my head slightly to look at him in the face when I feel him freeze, I sigh disappointed. "Just give me a few minutes to get my clothes, then I'll be out of your hair." I say trying not to tear up as I moved to get out of the bed not expecting the grip to tighten I yelp slightly as I was pulled back onto Ash's chest. "Don't leave. Please don't leave Harry, I thought I was just dreaming please don't go." Ash said into my hair, grip tightening a bit more. I smile slightly "I told you I'd stay as long as you're with me...as long as you want me here." I see Ash smile, "What if I wanted you to stay forever?" I smiled back leaning forward til my lips are just a breath away, "I'd stay till my dying breath." I replied as Ash leaned forward capturing my lips in a soft sweet kiss. Ash was just running his tongue over my bottom lip when someone knocked on the door. "Hey Dr. Bad-Ass!" The person, a guy...his voice sounds familiar, "Bloody Winchesters," I hear Ash grumble, as he gets up to open the door just a slit but enough for them to see that Ash is naked, he talks with them for a second then closed the door. "Um Ash I don't think it might be a good thing for me to stay." "Why Harry?" Ash asked looking at me, the question and desperation for me stay in his eyes. "They know what I am...they know I'm a wizard." I replied looking away, I sighed knowing I'd have to explain how they know, "We were working the same case and I had to do magic to heal Sam otherwise he would've died. Sam's grateful and was asking questions left, right and centre, but Dean...if looks could kill I would've been sent straight to hell." I hear Ash sigh as he comes towards me and wrap his arms around me, "Don't worry I won't let him hurt you, he even thinks it and I'll kill him." Ash whispers into my ear, nipping it lightly when he finished, I groaned but nodded getting out of his arms I get my skinny jeans and put then on, looking for my top when Ash hands me one of his, I looked up at him and smiled, putting on the top Ash gave me and we made our way to the door, Ash notices that I'm limping, smiles smugly causing me to hit him. "Asshole." Ash chuckles and stands in front of me knees bent slightly. "Well get on." He says as I just stand there with a eyebrow raised, shrugging when I realise that his serious and jump on groaning when a sharp pain goes threw my back. "God you're a fucken asshole Ash I'm gonna be limping for a week." "Why are you gonna be limpin'...Harry?" I stop my grumbling and look up noticing that both Sam and Dean are looking at us and that it was Sam who asked the question, I blush heavily and hid my face behind Ash's neck mumbling a 'nothing' while Ash has a smug grin on his face. They both get what happen and what I meant and crack up laughing, I huff and got Ash to let me off mumbling about 'castrating some people', "Oh God both of you? I mean I knew about Harry being bent but you too Ash?" Dean said as he stopped laughing realising what I meant by 'limping for a week' I look up at him and raise an eyebrow as Ash shrugged, "I've always been more interested in guys than girls, and Harry was there at MIT when I was experimenting and he became my lover til he left when he found out I was a hunter and I found out that he was a wizard. But honestly I don't care. I want him with me forever." I looked at Ash with tears in my eyes. "Ash..." Ash smiled and walked towards me and leaned down till his lips were just a breath away, "I love you Harry, always had always will." I smiled and leaned forward pressing my lips to his as they meshed together as we separated, we panted and I smiled again, "I love you too Ash always and forever. I'm yours in this world and the next." I say looking straight into his eyes as he smiles and gives me another kiss, this one shorter but nonetheless sweet.


End file.
